


Загладить вину

by Gonshyk



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Collars, Gags, Leashes, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Slash, Sticky
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 07:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonshyk/pseuds/Gonshyk
Summary: Дрифт не собирался так сильно кусаться. Он просто был возбужден. А вообще, он нисколечко не сожалеет, когда узнает как именно Рэтчет хочет его заставить извиниться.





	Загладить вину

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InuShiek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/gifts).
  * A translation of [Make it Up to Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783379) by [InuShiek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek). 



Дрифт не собирался этого делать.

Прошло слишком много времени с тех пор, как они были вместе. Он был немного взволнован и нетерпелив, когда Рэтчет сунул большой палец в рот, отчего прихватил его немного сильнее, чем рассчитывал.

Док удивленно крякнул и выдернул свой манипулятор. Оптика Дрифта расширилась, когда он осознал, что совершил ошибку, и принялся извергать извинения, потянувшись, чтобы мягко взять укушенный манипулятор в свой собственный. Однако медик оказался слишком быстр, и вырвал свое запястье.

Оптика Рэтчета потемнела, и он быстро сковал манипуляторы Дрифта за спиной, одел ошейник и посадил на поводок, а потом дразнил, болтая странным кусочком металла перед лицевой гонщика.

Дрифт быстро узнал, что это был кляп, который раньше он не видел — тот, что заставлял его рот оставаться открытым и мог быть отрегулирован.

Ладно, он не хотел этого делать, но, возможно, он и не пожалеет об этом.

— Дрифт, ты должен бы знать лучше, — сказал Рэтчет, держа мечника за подбородок одним манипулятором и проводя укушенным пальцем по жидкости на нижней губе меха.

Дрифт трепещет, его оптика темнеет еще сильнее, теперь осознав, чем снова пытаться устно извиниться. Он ведь опробовал это сначала, и оральная смазка практически хлынула изо рта. На этот раз, вместо этого, он решает высунуть глоссу и лизнуть палец.

Рэтчет улыбается действию и наклоняется, чтобы поместить целомудренный поцелуй на разгоряченную щеку Дрифта. — Впрочем, это нормально. Ты научишься, — это послужило единственным предупреждением мечнику, прежде чем бот с помощью кляпа заставил рот гонщика еще шире открыться.

Удивленно вскрикнув, Дрифт тщетно пытается слизнуть смазку, которая стекает по подбородку, и в конечном итоге разводит еще больше грязи. Рэтчет хихикает, вставая во весь рост, и Дрифт заканчивает тем, что смотрит на меха с коленных шарниров. Мечник извивается, его панель неприятно ограничена. Чтобы побудить Рэтчета перейти от слов к делу, гонщик высовывает глоссу, надеясь, что это выглядит привлекательным.

Рэтчет наматывает поводок Дрифта на кулак, между делом позволяя своему коннектору встать, и подтягивает его ближе. Лицевая Дрифта налетела на коннектор медика, и он нетерпеливо заскулил. — Давай-ка посмотрим, сможешь ли ты загладить вину за то, что укусил меня, — приказывает он.

Оптика Дрифта счастливо мерцает, когда он охватывает ртом коннектор Рэтчета, зарабатывая в качестве поощрения рев тяжелого двигателя медика.


End file.
